


Those Damnable Lips!

by VictoriaLe



Category: Batman and Harley Quinn (2017), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Harleen Quinzel, Batman Being Batman, F/F, Jealousy, Mild Language, Selina knows things, Soft! Poison Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaLe/pseuds/VictoriaLe
Summary: [AU when Doctor Quinzel treated Poison Ivy instead of The Joker]Harleen never became Harley Quinn.*Poison Ivy got out of Arkham and threw some shit. Harleen was mad at her. Really mad at her.*
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Those Damnable Lips!

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, Another drabble. 
> 
> Mind you that this might be a little OOC for Pamela. But what can I say, I couldn't resist soft Pamela. And to be honest, I think Psychiatrist Quinzel is much more frightening than Harley Quinn...

"First the bat, then the kitty, and now Superman? Christ! Pam! Who is next? Wondy? I swear to God you kissed your way through the whole fucking Gotham already!"

Doctor Quinzel was more than a little pissed off. Her infamous patient, slash, secret girlfriend was getting on her nerves these days. Pamela was just having some progress but a fucking breakout happened - which was normal in Arkham, really. And Pamela just had to fuck off to God knows where and kissed a bunch of stupid little shit in the process to get her way. 

Took Harleen long enough to find Pamela. The hunt, oops, the search for Pamela was unpleasant at most. Harleen had to listen to loads of people telling her how great Pamela's lips were and at the same time, she had to tried to suppress the urge to smash their heads on the pavement.   
Because a good psychiatrist would never do that, would they? 

Anyway, Fuck them. Of course Harleen Quinzel knew how nice her Pammy's luscious lips felt! 

And Harleen was on her way to teach those damnable lips to not wander near any of the others' mouths!

But lo and behold. Greeted Harleen was the sight of her fucking girlfriend kissing that knicker of a man! Well, Superman. Superman! For Christ's sake! And that dumbass of an alien even dared to seem to enjoy it! What would Lois Lane say?! This is absurd! 

"Harls!" 

For the first time in like... Forever, the great Poison Ivy looked startled at the sight of Harleen Quinzel. She uncharacteristically dropped Superman on the floor and forgot all about the stand off between her, the bat and Selina.   
From the look she got, Poison Ivy knew her head doctor was angry. Well, her girlfriend was angry. 

To be honest, Head Doctor Quinzel, Poison Ivy could manage, but her girlfriend's wrath? Nuh uh. Nope. No, thank you. Sometimes, Ivy could swear that if something popped in that pretty little head of Harleen, she would somehow turn out to be the greatness villainess in Gotham. Matter of fact. Because basically, her girlfriend was already terrifying enough when she was sane. Guess when she was not....? 

Ivy didn't want to guess, either. 

The bat seemed to know when to fuck off because he slowly back away and dragged a very amused Selina Kyle with him in the process. Of course fucking batsy would know about their relationship. Nosy little bitch as that. Ivy couldn't understand what Selina sees in him, really. 

"I'll leave you two to it. She's your patient, Quinzel, take care of her." at that, Batman slunk away. Catwoman was hot on his heels. Superman was unconscious. And honestly, who cared about him. Ivy was having a bigger situation here! 

Ivy was a little scared for herself, which was, frankly, funny because she obviously could get a upper hand since she was in a freaking glasshouse full of trees! And her girl was so little! But still! She swear to Pan! The look on her girlfriend's eyes was hot enough to burn down the whole Ama-fucking-zon! 

Poison Ivy stammered: "It's not what it looks like! The Clown was leading a breakout and I saw an opportunity and..."

But she was cut off by a very furious Harleen Quinzel.   
The Psychiatrist took powerful strides and fisted her dress forcefully, which made Ivy winced a little because the dress was skintight and Harleen well-practised hand grabbed right at her boobs. She let herself be pushed on to the plan throne and allowed Harleen to straddle her, trapping Ivy with her whole lithe body. 

"Babe, I can explain...." 

Ivy opened her mouth but Harleen shut her up with a passionate, angry kiss. Ivy gasped. But she kept up. The kiss quickly turned into a full-blown make out session. Harleen's hands were everywhere and still she made sure Ivy's couldn't wander. But as crazy as it sounded, Harleen never left Ivy's lips. 

"Harls..."

The heavy moan slipped out of Ivy's occupied mouth and that earned her a sharp nip on the bottom lip. Ivy groaned in pain. 

At that, Harleen finally released her. The psychiatrist looked mad and out of breath. But mostly mad. 

"Okay, I'm sorry for tipping my toe out of that shithole! I miss my plants and..."

"Do you have any fucking ideas how many people I have to see you kiss??? Ives! I love you! But you need to fucking control your mouth or I will fucking snap!" 

Ivy eyes grew wide when Harleen growled. She was taken aback with her girlfriend sudden outburst. 

"Seriously, Ives! I am your fucking girlfriend! Your soon to be wife! You can't just drag those stupidly, devilishly, delicious lips across Gotham! That's unacceptable! You... You... Those. are.mine!"

A light flashed in Ivy's head. 

Her girlfriend was jealous! 

"Jesus Harls!" Ivy started to laugh. That earned her a sharp jab from Harleen. "That's how I do my shit!" Ivy exclaimed. 

"Don't you think I fucking know that? Oh the nerve of you! I swear, Pamela Isley! If I had to hear one more fucker out there say how amazing a kisser you are, I will shove a whole baseball bat in their arsehole!"

Harleen's pale eyes darken in anger and Ivy just exhaled a breath. She drawed her very pissed off girlfriend in a tight hug and kissed Harleen' ears with adoration. 

"Babe, those kisses mean absolutely nothing. You know why, love?" 

Harleen shook her head, she was pouting. 

Ivy bit her lips. Her baby was so freaking cute! 

"Because they are not you." 

Ivy showered Harleen in little Butterfly kisses that made the psychiatrist giggled. 

"And for the record, I love the way you're jealous, the future mrs. Isley."

"Oh fuck you, Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading.  
> Criticism are welcomed :))


End file.
